ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate
Kate & Chris is a 2007 American computer-animated science fantasy comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation and Scholastic Entertainment. Based on Eric Stern's books of the same name, the film was directed by Rob Letterman and Mike Mitchell, written by Letterman, David Reynolds, Dan Fogelman, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow from a story by Thomas Lennon and Stern, and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Mandy Moore, Elijah Wood, Jack Black, Zooey Deschanel, Jon Lovitz, Jim Carrey, Maya Rudolph, Justin Long, Steve Buscemi, and Will Ferrell. The film was released in the United States on September 28, 2007, by 20th Century Fox, and was produced to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the first book. It received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation, humor and its vocal performances, but criticized the predictable story and writing. The film earned a total of $532.2 million worldwide against a budget of $80 million, and was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. The film was re-released in 3D on February 26, 2016. An animated series that continues the events of the 2007 film, titled Kate & Chris Adventures, premiered on Fox Family on December 22, 2010. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Mandy Moore as Kate Anderson, a smart, trustworthy, funny, and clever 18-year old girl * Elijah Wood as Chris McCallister, a sarcastic, wise-cracking, arrogant, and somewhat bossy 17-year-old boy. * Jack Black as Eddie, a comical, magical, wise-cracking human-like space creature who tries to blend in. * Justin Long as Chuck Stevens, an intelligent and unkind 16-year old boy. * Will Ferrell as Professor Dum-Dum * Steve Buscemi as Mr. Watson, the principal of Eastview High School. * Michael Clarke Duncan as Chief Rogerator * Jim Carrey as Dr. Menabba * Jon Lovitz as Officer Coobot * Maya Rudolph as Mary Anderson, Kate's loving overprotective mother who cares so much about her only daughter. * Zooey Deschanel as Eva Clark, Kate's best friend * Seann William Scott as Joey Greenwood, Chris' best friend * Chris Rock as Cole Jefferson, one of Chris' friends * Jennifer Saunders as Queen Neylly * Allison Janney as Ms. Ramirez, the secretary at Eastview High School * Jeffrey Tambor as Mr. Monty, one of the teachers at Eastview High School * Joan Cusack as Jenny the Lunch Lady, the lunch lady at Eastview High School who falls in love with Mr. Watson. * Mike Mitchell as a police officer * Dan Fogler as Mr. Warren, one of the teachers at Eastview High School * Additional voices are provided by: ** Stephen Apostolina ** Kirk Baily ** David Cowgill ** Eddie Frierson ** Jessica Gee-George ** Johnny Gidcomb ** Jackie Gonneau ** Nicholas Guest ** Jennifer Hale ** Lex Lang ** Caitlin McKenna ** Paul Pape ** Philip Proctor ** Al Rodrigo ** Fred Tatasciore ** Marcelo Tubert ** Kari Wahlgren ** Lynnanne Zager Production Universal Studios acquired the rights to produce and distribute a film based on Kate & Chris in 1999. In October 2000, an animated film was announced as a joint venture between Universal and Scholastic Entertainment. It would be produced by John Cohen and written by Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow, while Michael Wildshill would executive produce. According to Wildshill, the film was set to be made by a different animation studio outside of Universal Feature Animation and Gingo Animation. In April 2002, Universal said the film was scheduled for late 2004. In the beginning of 2003, the film's release date was taken over by another Universal animated film, Zina and the Vivid Crew. Rob Letterman and Mike Mitchell were hired in 2003 to direct it. Series creator Eric Stern wrote the story alongside writer Thomas Lennon. In October 2004, 20th Century Fox announced that they had acquired the rights after Universal put the film into turnaround. Most of the production team remained unchanged. In February 2005, it was announced that the movie would be released in September 2007, produced by 20th Century Fox Animation. Music The film's score was composed by John Powell and Mark Mothersbaugh. The soundtrack was released on September 25, 2007 by Varèse Sarabande. Marketing McFarlane Toys released a line of action figures and plushies based on the film, Nintendo produced a limited edition Kate & Chris-themed Nintendo DS, to coincide with the film's DVD release, and Windows Live Messenger presented their users with the opportunity to download a free animated and static content for use within their conversations. Burger King promoted the film with a set of 7 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the film. A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PC, and Nintendo DS and was developed by Heavy Iron Studios and published by THQ on September 25, 2007. Release Kate & Chris was originally scheduled to be released sometime in late 2004 by Universal Pictures, but in February 2005, shortly after taking over the rights, 20th Century Fox rescheduled it to September 28, 2007. Kate & Chris had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 8, 2007, and was released widely on September 28. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by a Ice Age short film No Time For Nuts. It was digitally re-mastered into the IMAX format (IMAX DMR) and was released on the same day in IMAX theaters around the world and conventional 35mm screens. An test screening of the film was held at the Harkins Cine Capri Theater in Tempe, Arizona on September 15, 2007, at which a Fox representative was present to collect viewer feedback. Fox announced an upcoming theatrical re-releases of Kate & Chris, Puppet Pals and Crystal in 3D back in March 2014 and later re-released Kate & Chris in 3D on February 26, 2016. A montage of "outtakes" were made and included in the end credits of the film starting on October 30, 2007. Home media Kate & Chris was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on January 22, 2008 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, and it includes a sneak preview of the 2008 Fox animated film Crystal, a gallery of concept art and posters, a 16-minute making-of documentary, DVD-ROM features, a 5.1 isolated sound effects track, trailers and TV spots, and deleted scenes. It was later re-released on 4K Ultra HD Blu-Ray, and Digital HD on December 12, 2017. Reception Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 59% based on 146 reviews, with an average rating of 6.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Kate & Chris is cute and funny enough, but the colorful humor of the book gets lost with the zany Hollywood production values". On Metacritic, it received a score of 48 out of 100, based on 77 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a gave a positive review saying, "Fox Animation's slapstick animated adaptation of the philosophically satiric book series... is a lot of laughs and boasts a much tighter story than most animated features." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "Kate & Chris is a truly touching and hilarious family adventure with a blast of humor and soundtrack, as well as a comical plot from the folks at Twentieth Century Fox Animation." James Rocchi of MSN Movies gave the film a negative review, "If it's even not as good as the Kate & Chris books, The film adaptation is a complete insult to the book series for the fans. I don't even care if the CGI animation is good and the characters have their usual selves from the books, it's just awful that Fox should be shamed of themselves", while Richard Corliss of Time Magazine ''also gave a negative review and called it "insidious nonsense from Hollywood", and accused Hollywood of "trying to indoctrinate children". Box office ''Coming soon! 3D re-release Coming soon! Internet popularity Several years after the film's release, Kate & Chris had an unexpected rise in popularity as an Internet meme. More c''oming soon!'' Television series Coming soon! Cancelled feature-length sequel Coming soon! Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Kate & Chris Category:Computer animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on children's books Category:IMAX films Category:PG-rated films